Hannibal Lucretius
Hannibal is a retired soldier who found his way to the shores of Termina after years of travel. Much of his time is spent by the beach where he offers his services as a sellsword and a surgeon of sorts. Personality Although his unkempt look makes him appear unapproachable, he's more than willing to help those who need it. Generally calm and relaxed, he tries to see both sides of a situation before jumping in. His kindhearted nature hides a masochistic side, however. Many of his wounds, physical or otherwise, are self inflicted, and he takes no pride in the good deeds he's done. Hannibal craves the thrill of the fight, and his light body and dancer's prowess make him an agile foe. Appearance Hannibal is average to short in height (at least compared to those around him), and his figure is svelte. His graying hair is unkempt yet clean, with his features only made more scruffy due to the stubble he refuses to shave. Hannibal's left pupil is paralyzed, giving his eyes a distinctive mismatched look. Scars cover his back and inner thigh, with an arrow wound on his chest, and a large, healed yet disfigured wound on his left arm. History Hannibal was born in the Aurelian capital city of Sanctilucem to Juna and Dracus Caligo, two well known aristocrats in the city. He was named for a foreign soldier who prevented the kidnap of his mother while she was pregnant; something his father greatly disapproved of as his name was not of Aurelian origin. Almost as though to add insult to injury, when Hannibal was old enough he chose his mothers surname rather than his fathers. Under Aurelian law, this could not be changed. When he had finished his schooling, Hannibal attended the Leonoris College where he excelled at his studies and specialized in biology and foreign language. It was here that he learned the surgical techniques that he would employ later in his life. At 18 he joined the Crimson Order, the Aurelian military, and was automatically assigned as Lieutenant due to his aristocratic status. He served in the war of Naverine where he received permanent injuries in a successful rescue of Aurelian prisoners of war. His troop were attacked by a group of enemy Tarellian soldiers. Most were killed but the Tarellians took several to their camp as prisoners where they were tortured and beaten for several weeks. Hannibal received many injuries, most of which healed, but the whipping scars on his back still remind him of the event, along with the scar on his chest from when a Tarellian captor shot him with an arrow as he attempted an escape. Beyond the torture, he was also harmed in a way that would be best not mentioned here. This caused him both physical and mental scarring. Upon returning home, Hannibal was promoted to general and served for a further 13 years, taking part in multiple battles, skirmishes, and wars before being Honorably Discharged from service. He left Aurelia shortly after and found his way to Termina. He'd not spent long in Termina when he'd found himself on the bad side of an anti-Sheikah movement. Rather than allow these people to be taken away, he turned his home into a refuge of sorts, risking himself for the safety of others. Although he could not take part in the battle at the ranch, he was a member of the raiding party who successfully liberated the Sheikah from a mysterious and dangerous group of hooded strangers. Additional Notes Hannibal is based loosely on the character of Julian Priest, played by David Bowie in the TV show The Hunger. This is evident in Hannibal's physical features, the wound on his left arm, and his self-destructive personality. His lines are generally written with Bowie in mind, and he's considered by Hannibal's writer to be his official voice actor. Lucretian blood is considered cursed. Although it gives immunity to sickness, those with this blood cannot learn or use magic. The origin of this curse is long forgotten. Category:Characters